


A doce barbara

by docebarbara



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vikings, Wall Sex, viking!Quinn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docebarbara/pseuds/docebarbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viking!Quinn e pricess!Rachel. SUPER AU. Eu sinto falta de novas histórias de Xena, a princesa guerreira e resolvi fazer algo "conquistador e escrava". Rachel vivia confortavelmente em seu castelo com um marido que ela não amava, até que os bárbaros atacaram e tudo mudou. Avisos: violência, sangue e tentativa de violência sexual (só pra ela ser salva por Quinn, aquela gostosa).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fogo, morte e destruição

**Author's Note:**

> Personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Fox

A doce bárbara

I: Fogo, morte e destruição

Rachel permanecia deitada fingindo dormir depois de ter se entregado para seu marido, o Duque de Castlebrier. Sempre quando faziam sexo, ela tinha aquele sentimento de que algo permanecia inacabado dentro dela. Talvez ajudasse se ela tivesse um orgasmo se quer numa dessas ocasiões.

Ela continuava deitada com as mãos sobre a barriga com os olhos fixos no teto escuro, pensando sobre sua infelicidade. Não, não ser satisfeita por seu marido não era seu maior problema. Depois de tantos anos de casamento, não havia nenhum fruto desta união correndo pela casa todos os dias. Ora, tinha que ter algo de errado com ela, ela já tinha vinte e sete anos! Uma velha na opinião das meninas servas que perambulavam pelo castelo de seu marido... Com ele entre suas pernas.

Não que ela o amasse... Mas obviamente a irritava que ele se achasse no direito de deitar-se com toda vagina que visse sob o pretexto de que sua mulher não lhe dava herdeiros. Todos os outros de sua pequena corte falavam por usas costas sobre como ela era inútil. Em contrapartida, Rachel decidiu governar o castelo com mãos de ferro, fazendo todas as vadias imprestáveis chorar, e mantendo aliados escassos aqui e ali.

Em noites como essa em que Rachel pensava em como ela chegou até ali. Nascer mulher não foi um bom começo, uma vez que alguns nobres tratam suas filhas como moedas de troca. Claro que ela amava seu pai, e seu pai a amava, mas ser mandada para tão longe para ter um casamento sem amor com um mero conhecido não era seu plano de vida perfeito. Desde pequena Rachel sonhava em se apaixonar por um galante cavaleiro durante as justas de um dos festivais, e este galante cavaleiro obviamente, se apaixonaria loucamente por ela a partir do momento em que a visse. Após ganhar todas as suas disputas ofereceria o prêmio a seu pai em troca de sua mão me casamento.

Mas seu pai apenas a mandou para um castelo distante que ficava em um paredão que dava no mar, após se casar com o Duque.

Ela já sentia sua mente ficar nublada de sono quando ouviu o primeiro estrondo. O Duque é claro não acordou de imediato. Rachel levantou-se e correu para o corredor para descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo quando uma das criadas passou correndo e quase a atropelou. Em seguida uma série de guardas fez o mesmo, agarrando-a pelos ombros e a jogando de volta para o quarto.

“Fogo! Fogooooo!” ela ouvia gritarem.

Seu marido já estava de pé exigindo que lhe informassem o que estava acontecendo quando outros dois estrondos foram ouvidos.

O castelo inteiro se resumia a correria, gritos e desespero. Servas e escravos cruzavam o corredor em busca de esconderijo, de socorro. Os guardas guiavam as damas da corte, cunhadas de Rachel para as passagens secretas do castelo, seguidas por outros membros da família do duque. Perplexa, Rachel permaneceu parada até sentir os braços fortes de seu marido puxá-la em direção a uma dessas saídas secretas. Do outro lado do corredor, homens enormes entravam e destruíam tudo... Homens como Rachel nunca havia visto antes. Eles eram altos e fortes, como os melhores cavaleiros do rei. Eles matavam os guardas do duque como se fossem feitos de manteiga com seus machados e espadas, gritando, berrando e rindo, como se não tivessem medo de nada. Com se estivessem em uma festa ao invés de uma batalha.

A ação toda foi rápida, e no meio de todos os gritos, inclusive seus próprios, Rachel viu-se arrastada até a saída, onde todos eram aguardados pelos invasores.

Rachel correu por sua vida, para dentro da floresta. Correu até suas pernas doerem e seus pulmões arderem. Quando finalmente não suportava mais, parou próximo a uma árvore e respirou profundamente enquanto olhava para trás. Sua mente corria alimentada pelo medo. Sua vida, seu marido, seu castelo. Tudo perdido. Seu marido poderia estar morto agora. Ele não era um bom marido, de fato, mas ainda assim era a vida que ela conhecia. E agora?

Antes que ela pudesse refletir sobre isso, tudo ficou escuro.

Ela acordou com o frio de um balde de agua do mar jogado em seu corpo. Tudo doía. Após conseguir respirar novamente viu-se amarrada junto a outras seis pessoas, no que aprecia ser um barco... Ou um navio. Um navio-barco.

A viagem demorou dias e mais dias e Rachel se sentia fraca. A comida que os bárbaros estranhos lhe davam era pouca e ruim. Depois de muitos e muitos dias eles atracaram, e levaram os cativos em fila para uma grande construção que cheirava a estábulo. As cordas eram apertadas e incômodas, e depois de tantos dias lacerações estavam em ambos os pulsos de Rachel.

Os bárbaros falavam uma língua estranha, que nem a duquesa nem os outros ingleses conseguiam entender. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença, uma vez que eles eram apenas empurrados de um lado para outro.

Dentro do grande salão havia muitas pessoas que pareciam ansiosas e um homem alto e loiro que parecia diferente por estar sentado em um grande trono. Provavelmente aquele era o rei deles. O silencio abateu a todos quando os bárbaros que trouxeram Rachel até ali entraram junto com ela e os outros. Era obvio que ela seria uma escrava. Condenada a servir aos outros e ser tratada como lixo ate a sua morte, o que poderia ser muito em breve.

Todos no salão se ajoelharam para o homem do trono, e todos os cativos foram arremessados ao chão, sob seus joelhos. Os homens que atacaram o castelo de Rachel falavam animados e batiam uns nos outros como uma forma de brincadeira bruta. O rei sorria em resposta a todos os tesouros que eles arrancaram das terras que eram de seu marido: ouro, prata... Tudo o que acharam de valor e finalmente, as pessoas. Ela e os outros cinco presos uns aos outros por cordas forma postos em frente ao rei loiro, para serem inspecionados como uma mercadoria.

A frente deles, Rachel agora conseguia ver bem, estava uma mulher vestida como um homem. Ela tão forte quanto os outros, um pouco mais baixa e carregava uma grande espada de um lado da cintura e um machado do outro. Ela falava como um líder. Será que essa mulher era a responsável pela destruição de seu feudo? De suas terras? Enquanto pensava, a mulher havia parado em frente a ela. Rachel despertou de seus devaneios quando sentiu uma mão calejada levantar seu queixo de forma rude e abrir sua boca. Com um zumbido de aprovação ela retirou uma faca de trás do cinto e cortou as cordas que a prendiam aos outros.

O pânico tomou conta de Rachel, e seu coração batia furiosamente em seu peito. Suas mãos tremiam e ela não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Ela e mais três foram levados para um quarto que parecia um quarto de banho, onde jogaram mais agua gelada sobre seus corpos, e lhe deram roupas limpas feitas de um tecido grosseiro e marrom. Depois, foram jogados na cozinha, onde mulheres lhe entregaram legumes para descascar. Enquanto descascava, Rachel olhou para a cozinha. As cozinheiras estavam fazendo uma quantidade muito grande de comida, como os baquetes que ordenava em seu castelo, provavelmente para recepcionar os bárbaros que voltaram com a pilhagem. Que ironia, Rachel pensou, há alguns dias era ela mandando em servas e escravos... Agora ela estava coberta de cascas e com as mãos pegando fogo de tanto trabalhar.

Finalmente parecia que tudo estava pronto e eles iriam para algum tipo de cela, ela imaginou, mas os grosseiros de cabelos claros tinham outras ideias. Eles foram postos no salão, para servir os homens e mulheres que os haviam raptado e escravizado. Rachel não sabia se ficava com raiva ou medo. No final, ficou com os dois, e serviu as mesas com suas mãos trêmulas. Comendo e bebendo como animais famintos estavam todos aqueles que ela viu cobertos do sangue de sua gente.

Seus pés já estavam doendo quando um daqueles homens enormes e brutos se aproximou dela sem a menor cerimonia e falou algo que ela não entendeu, fazendo com que Rachel sentisse o cheiro de álcool em seu hálito. Subitamente o homem levantou Rachel com um único braço e levou a menina que se debatia e gritava até uma das mesas no canto oeste do salão.

O sangue de Rachel parecia ter sido substituído por agua fria e todo o seu corpo trema de terror só em imaginar o que viria a seguir. Ao invés de chocados ou preocupados, os outros homens riam como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de brincadeira divertida. Rachel tentou afastar o homem batendo seus pés e mãos nele, mas ele apenas a segurou como se fosse uma criança em seu colo e pôs mão embaixo de suas vestes.

Rachel sentia as pontas dos dedos do homem roçando os cachos no ápice de suas coxas tentando abrir seus lábios. Os seus gritos já eram estridentes e sua garganta ardia. Isso pareceu irritar o homem, que levantou uma das mãos que bateria em cheio o rosto de Rachel. A mulher já se encolhia esperando pelo golpe quando outro par de mãos fortes a levantou do colo do bêbado. Quando abriu seus olhos, viu a mesma mulher loira vestida de homem a sua frente e o homem que tentou violenta-la no chão, com seu rosto sangrando profusamente e a respiração difícil. Sangue jorrava de sua boca conforme ele tentava respirar e Rachel não sabia se se sentia agradecida ou se temia que essa mulher estranha tentasse a mesma coisa que o homem queria. Ela também fedia a suor e bebida, e parecia tão bêbada quanto ele.

A mulher a ergueu por cima do ombro e a carregou para fora das portas do salão até um quarto, e ao contrario do homem, ela não parecia se importar com os gritos de Rachel.

A duquesa cessou os gritos apenas quando foi arremessada sobre uma cama, calando-se de susto. Mãos passavam por suas coxas, apertando e acariciando com força. Apesar de bruta, ela era muito mais gentil do que o outro bárbaro, mas isso não significava que Rachel a desejava. Se debatendo, ela conseguiu tirar as mãos da loira de suas coxas, mas essas mesmas mãos rasgaram a parte superior de seu vestido de escrava. Com os seios a mostra, a mulher não perdeu tempo e pôs sua cabeça ali, beijando e lambendo todo o espaço disponível.

Rachel não poderia dizer que essa parte era ruim. Era até gostoso. Interessante. Mas ela não conhecia essa mulher, e agora era uma escrava graças a essa gente. Ela não poderia se permitir usufruir disso. Uma boca quente e faminta alcançou seu mamilo esquerdo e Rachel mordeu os lábios para impedir um gemido de sair. Se aproveitando da distração de sua atacante, ela estendeu as mãos até alcançar algo pesado ao lado da cama e levantando tão alto quando podia bateu na cabeça da mulher, que desmaiou em cima dela.

O coração de Rachel batia descontroladamente em seu peito e agora ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela não poderia sair, nem fugir, outro desses bárbaros poderia encontrá-la. Não poderia permanecer ali, com certeza sua companhia acordaria irritada e isso a apavorava. Ela precisava sair dali, rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu estava ferrada.

Que meu pai não me ouvisse falar assim, já que ele sempre exigia que eu nunca me comportasse menos do que como uma dama, mas ele não está aqui pra me julgar.

Eu não sabia o que fazer depois que derrubei a mulher, abri a porta do cômodo dela e olhei pelo corredor, um desses ogros passou cambaleando e festejando e tudo ficou quieto. Aproveitei pra tentar correr e me esconder. Meu coração batia tão forte que alguém próximo poderia ouvir. O mais cuidadosamente possível consegui chegar ao pátio aberto e me esgueirei por um portão lateral. Nem acreditava que estava em liberdade. Corri e andei o quanto pude sem saber para onde ir. Eu estava morrendo de medo e fome, fazia um frio congelante e eu não tinha as peles para me esquentar. Eu achei q fosse morrer... Podia sentir minha consciência se esvaindo e um sono sem sonhos chegando.

Acordei com uma mão em meu ombro e me arrastando para os bárbaros de novo. Olhei para o alto com medo de ser a mulher que derrubei, mas era uma outra mulher igualmente loira e mais alta, mas não tão forte. Ela não parecia tão ameaçadora quanto os outros, era até gentil.

Ela me arremessou num cercado de cabras e acenou para uma mulher perto de uma fogueira. Senti então o choque de água quente em cima de mim e ela me amarrou ali em uma das toras de madeiras fincadas no chão. Com certeza iriam me matar, ou me acoitar... Já havia fugido duas vezes e agora nem sabia onde estava. Sequer sabia para onde ir.

Ela voltou e puder notar o azul de seus olhos, eram lindos. Não pude ver fogo neles como vi nos olhos da mulher da noite anterior e confesso que isso me acalmou um pouco. Minhas mãos foram soltas e ela me levou de volta ao prédio maior. Senti o pânico crescer dentro de mim novamente e tentei fugir, apenas para ela me agarrar pelo pulso e me arrastar com facilidade para lá.

Só me acalmei quando me vi dentro do que parecia ser um quarto. O quarto dela, talvez. Ela trancou a porta com o ferrolho e olhou para mim com olhos surpreendentemente amáveis. Foi até uma mesa e pegou um pano úmido e com ele veio limpar. Primeiro meu rosto e depois meus braços... Ainda estava com medo. Não sabia do que ela seria capaz mesmo amável como parecia ser. Ajoelhando-se, pegou um dos meus pés e começou a tirar um por um os espinhos e limpou as feridas. Fez o mesmo com o outro pé e os enfaixou, colocando um par de sapatos feitos de um couro rustico amarrado com tiras finas. Eu já estava sentada na cama e me sentia sonolenta. A loira de olhos azuis me mostrou então pão e queijo, comi feliz. Dormi com o sentimento de cuidado e segurança.

Sonhei com explosões e comigo mandando em criadas para que levantassem uma barricada contra os invasores. Meu marido aparecia atrás de mim e cutucava meu rosto com os dedos, o que era estranho. Quando abri os olhos vi a mulher de olhos azuis novamente, e parecia mais nova do que eu imaginava. Não era uma adolescente, mas era mais nova do que eu.

Ela me pegou pela mão e gentilmente me levou de volta a cozinha. Sem chicotadas, sem surras. Não havia me saído nada mal em minha segunda fuga, tirando claro, o fato de que retornei ao ponto de partida.

Eu achei que me sairia ilesa por ter derrubado algum tipo de alto comandante dos meus raptores contanto que eu ficasse quieta e não chamasse a atenção. E funcionou por alguns dias. Logo quando baixei a guarda levantando um saco de legumes vi aqueles cabelos loiros sujos dos quais eu tanto tinha medo. Ela me olhou não com ódio, mas com diversão. Derrubou o saco de minhas mãos e me pegou no colo sem a menor dificuldade. Não cheirava mais a sangue seco e suor, mas a couro limpo. Pelo menos essa mudança era agradável.

Eu realmente não sabia o que ela faria comigo... E eu temia por minha vida sim, mas já havia me resignado em ficar naquele lugar e quem sabe se eu fizesse tudo o que me mandassem, eu poderia passar o resto dos meus dias sem ser espancada ou morta. Era o que eu planejava, fazer tudo o que ela me mandasse, e se o que ela queria chupar meus peitos, quem era eu para impedir?

Eu não era uma especialista em sexo, uma vez que todos os momentos sexuais que tive foram com meu finado marido e se consistiam em tirar a roupa, deitar e esperar que ele acabasse de grunhir me cima de mim, mas eu tinha certeza de que não envolvia carregar montes de roupas sujas ate um lago semi congelado. Ela me deu uma pedra que cheirava a sebo de carneiro e sabão e apontou para um lago distante o suficiente para me cansar só de olhar. Caminhei com aquele monte de couro e tecidos grosseiros nos braços e me senti feliz por pelo menos dessa vez ter sapatos.

Quando o Sol estava se pondo e estava ficando mais frio finalmente terminei minhas tarefas e cheguei ao lugar onde os escravos dormiam. Um homem de cabelos escuros falou naquela língua estranha dos bárbaros e não queria me deixar passar. Ora, eu poderia ser uma escrava, mas ainda tinha o direito não dormir ao relento! Ele então me empurrou ate o prédio maior e um outro homem me guiou para uma porta que já conhecia. A barbara abriu a porta e sorriu. Não um sorriso exatamente amável, mas o mesmo sorriso que tinha quando tinha meus mamilos na boca. Céus. Nem sei mais se deveria ficar preocupada. Só porque ela poderia esmagar minha cabeça com as mãos? Já falei que pode pegar nos peitinhos o quanto quiser...

Entrei e ela me arrancou os panos com os quais me vestia com uma mão e me jogou na banheira atrás de uma cortina com a outra. Me sentia uma boneca de trapos sendo jogada de um lado para o outro por esses selvagens. Segurei meu folego quando afundei na água e novamente quando senti ela entrar na banheira igualmente nua. Me subiu um calor de repente... Mas o medo e fez ficar paralisada em um canto da banheira. Com um pedaço de sabão ela esfregou minhas costas e lavou meu cabelo enquanto cantarolava baixinho uma música em sua língua horrível. Admito que era melodiosa. Entretanto, o que mais me espantava era eu ter sido jogada numa realidade totalmente diferente... Quando que eu ia imaginar que na situação de escrava desses monstros eu teria alguém lavando minhas costas?

Falei cedo demais. Logo que as costas acabaram senti sua mão ir ao meu ventre. Meus músculos gelaram e fechei meus olhos o mais forte que pude. A gigante, sim gigante, porque eu era muito pequena, e ela enorme... Enfim, a gigante me limpou lá de forma rápida e eficaz. Nada do que eu imaginava. Talvez ela só queria limpo para poder usar... Eu não estava exatamente cheirando a rosas quando terminei o trabalho de escrava.

Nunca estive tão arrependida em estar certa.

Ela se aproximou com um sorriso predatório no rosto, me aterrorizando ainda mais e... Me beijou. Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer, então correspondi. Como eu disse, não queria morrer. Suas mãos grandes passeavam por minhas costas, massageando minhas costelas doloridas com as mãos pesadas e firmes. Ela tomou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e eu admito ter derretido lindamente sob o efeito daquilo tudo. O conde nunca fez nada parecido. Ele era um canalha. Essa mulher Sabia o que estava fazendo... Sua boca alcançou meu pescoço e foi deixando beijos ali. Não resisti mais e gemi. Com isso recebi uma mordida de leve na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro. Quem diria que essa bruta poderia ser tão boa? Céus... Minha boca estava aberta e ela não teve nenhuma cerimônia em toma-la para si. Sua língua massageava a minha e era delicioso! Eu me afundaria em culpa depois, no momento eu queria aproveitar apesar de achar que a probabilidade dela quebrar meu pescoço depois diminuía a cada caricia que ela fazia em minha pele.

Meu corpo respondia prontamente e eu já estava em chamas. Suas mãos saíram de minhas costas e me suspenderam para que eu ficasse em seu colo. Meus peitos saíram da altura da água e suas mãos apertavam eles delicadamente, e jogavam água quando para vê-la escorrendo, isso parecia divertir a ogra. Seus braços apertaram minha cintura e meu centro acabou entre uma de suas coxas. Gemi novamente. Ela sorriu pra mim e falou algo que não entendi e logo sua boca estava novamente em meu pescoço, descendo e descendo ate que estavam em meus seios novamente. Meus pulmões lutavam pelo ar que eu parecia não ter e meus músculos viravam geleia sobre as coxas dela. Sua boca mamava em mim de um jeito que eu achei que seria estranho, mas ali era sensual. Ela mordeu meu mamilo e dei um gritinho que pareceu diverti-la, já que respondeu com um tapa em minha bunda. Ela era uma moça estranha, realmente. Satisfeita com meus gemidos e gritinhos ela levantou me levando consigo em seu colo, o que eu achei ser uma demonstração de força muito desnecessária e extremamente sexy. Ganhou outro gritinho meu. Eu deveria me controlar, certo? Certo?

Ela me jogou tão cuidadosamente quando uma barbara poderia sobre as peles da cama, mas eu não me importava mais. Eu estava lá, nua, molhada e aberta para ela. Seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam à luz das velas. Ela me deu um chupão... Mas novamente não me importei porque não tinha mais marido a obedecer, pensei que finalmente poderia me entregar a quem quisesse, e por mais que ferisse meu orgulho, eu queria ela.

A loira de ajoelhou na cama e levantou minha perna... E chupou meu dedão do pé. Isso foi estranho. Mas não necessariamente desagradável. Ela beijou o caminho até o meio das pernas, me levantou pela cintura e me pôs em sua boca, chupando meu clitóris. Chupou toda a carne tenra que encontrou entre minhas coxas, começando lentamente. Sua língua quente passou pela minha entrada e foi ate minha bunda e confesso foi bem gostoso. Seus dedos grossos eram fortes e apertavam minhas pernas, me mantendo parada. Agora eu parecia uma mulher histérica e gemia como louca, soltando pequenos suspiros entre eles. Ela era tao silenciosa... Que graça tem chupar aquilo? Contudo receber era muito bom.

Pequenas mordidas nos meus nervos mais preciosos no momento me tiraram de meu devaneio e uma língua mole passando em seguida fizeram meus olhos girarem por trás da cabeça, e a barbara repetiu mais algumas vezes. Minhas pernas tremiam, meus dedos agarravam as peles da cama como se aquilo fosse minha salvação. Sentia algo aumentando dentro do meu ventre e também dois dedos fortes entrando em mim. Meu grito dessa vez não foi de horror ou medo, mas de puro prazer. Achei que fosse desmaiar. Uma sensação indescritível tomou conta de mim, como se meu corpo fosse ao céu e voltasse... Ele não era mais meu, e eu estada adorando.

Me envergonhei pelos miados que saíram de minha boca em seguida, mas ela parecia não ligar. Limpou todo o gozo que saiu de mim com chupões e lambidelas. Grunhindo, passou as mãos por minhas pernas, minha barrida, lambeu o vale entre meus seios e me beijou. Eu não sabia o que esperar, já que ela passou um tempinho com a boca lá... Mas o gosto não me repeliu. Era ate aprazível de certa forma. Será que ela também era assim? Talvez fosse por isso que ela gostasse de lamber lá. Agora estávamos as duas meladas com o que saiu de mim.

Achei que teria que fazer o mesmo com ela, mas a loira levantou e saiu da cama. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada a princípio, mas aproveitei para respirar. Oh! Toda a vila deve ter ouvido isso! Sem pensar, me cobri até a altura dos olhos me afundando em embaraçamento.

E agora?


	3. Chapter 3

A doce barbara 3  
Não muitos minutos se passaram e ela estava de volta, igualmente nua, e pude ver seu corpo melhor. Era forte e musculoso como havia sentido, mas sua pele era alva e macia. O que mais me chamou a atenção, porém, foi o que estava pendurado entre suas pernas. Com certeza eu não havia sentido aquilo em nossas atividades anteriores. Era uma falo grande, que parecia ser feito de couro, preso por tiras do mesmo material... Não... Não... Isso não era uma boa ideia! Por mais que tenha sido gostoso o que fizemos antes, ia ter que escapar dela dessa vez. Ela não ia por aquela coisa enorme dentro de mim. O do meu finado marido era muito menor do que aquilo e já me incomodava o suficiente!  
Sorri para disfarçar e fui me arrastando lentamente para o fim da cama atrás de mim. Ouvi ela dizer mais coisas nessa língua dos brutos e subiu na cama. Eu já estava nervosa e minhas mãos tremiam segurando as cobertas. Com um gesto brusco com uma das mãos eu estava a sua mercê novamente. As mesmas mãos fortes que me deram prazer algumas marcas de vela atrás me prendiam enquanto eu me debatia o quanto podia pra fugir dali. Eu sei que havia decidido fazer tudo o que ela queria pra não apanhar, mas essa me parecia uma situação extrema. Dei-lhe uma bofetada com toda a minha força. Vi seu rosto branco ficar vermelho com a marca de meus dedos, mas ela não se abalou e riu. Ora! Eu lutando por minha vida e essa selvagem ri de mim?  
Segurou-me pela cintura e me virou de bruços na cama. Não, não, não... Isso não é nada, nada bom!! Onde ela ia por aquilo? Não conseguia me debater embaixo de seu corpo que agora cobria o meu. Com a mão livre puxou meus cabelos para o lado e sussurrou algo em meu ouvido. Minha sentença de morte talvez... Mas eu havia me comportado tão bem!  
Senti beijos em meu pescoço e ombros. Levantando um pouco, ela se ajoelhou me levando com ela. Assim que senti seu aperto afrouxar, eu tentei correr, mas apenas engatinhei pela cama e ela me segurou pela cintura novamente, enterrando seus dedos na minha carne tenra. Com um ronco me desferiu um tapa na bunda, que doeu. Muito. Eu gritei, ela riu novamente.  
\- Escuta, eu estava com medo de morrer, mas você está passando dos limites! Eu vou morrer e assombrar você e puxar seu pé... – minha voz foi diminuindo conforme sentia sua língua em minhas costas e suas mãos massageando meu corpo com deleitosa brutalidade. Eu me sentia derreter novamente com seu toque e seus beijos e lambidas foram descendo até que ela estava novamente me chupando. Não poderia me deixar levar, eu tinha que sair dali. Então me derreti toda e deixei que ela pensasse que estava completamente entregue. Ela me lubrificou toda com sua saliva e meus próprios sucos e mordiscava a ponta do meu clitóris. Foco, Rachel, foco! Era tão difícil ter foco quando tem uma língua quente dentro de você. Nossa. Uau. Ela era realmente boa.  
Assim que senti seus braços fora de mim eu disparei em direção a janela! Mas não consegui nem um passo. Fui puxada pelas nádegas e o falo escorregou para dentro. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso atrás de mim, e tão logo a coisa entrou a loira começou o vai e vem vigoroso, comigo esperneando a sua frente. Um outro tapa ecoou pelo quarto, deixando minha bunda vermelha, com certeza. Realmente, nas condições certas, essa seria a noite da minha vida, com aquelas investidas intensas que me empurravam para frente, pois pensando bem, não era ruim. Demorei para me acostumar com aquilo, mas em seguida o sentimento de estar assim tão preenchida me tomou e eu comecei a gemer. Nem me lembrava o porque queria fugir em primeiro lugar.  
A barbara suava em minhas costas, e seu suor se misturava ao meu, suas mãos seguravam ferozmente meus quadris, e suas unhas deixavam marcas em minha pele. Eu nunca achei q fosse sentir uma dor deliciosa assim na minha vida. Parecia que eu estava sendo rasgada ao meio do jeito mais maravilhoso que poderia existir. Seus golpes foram diminuindo de velocidade, até que me dava duas entradas duras com o falo e uma suave, que ia fundo e batia gentilmente dentro de mim. A maldita sabia o que estava fazendo! Logo eu era uma bagunça suada e tremia tentando me manter de quatro para ela. Meus dedos eram nós brancos tamanha a força com que segurava nas peles embaixo de mim. Ela pareceu sentir eu abaixando a cabeça e soltando uma das mãos das minhas ancas puxou meus cabelos e abaixou sua cabeça até que num ângulo não muito confortável ela me beijou enfiando a língua em minha boca sem a menor doçura. Ora, eu estava sendo tomada por essa mulher grande e bruta como as éguas eram tomadas nos estábulos de meu castelo, e eu estava adorando cada segundo daquilo.  
Comecei q sentir um aperto gostoso nas entranhas novamente e joguei minha cabeça para trás num gemido rouco, caindo em cima da cama. Uma mão da selvagem estava na junção entre meu tronco e minha bunda e a outra em meu ombro direito, me puxando para si em movimentos ritmados que não pareciam parar nunca. Eu conseguia ouvir seu peito chiar e ela grunhir, e sentir suas gotas de suor caindo em minhas costas... Seja lá que instrumento for esse que ela tinha, dava muito prazer a ela também. Seus sons animalescos me excitavam cada vez mais e novamente joguei minha cabeça para trás em um grito estrangulado. Uma mão apertou minha garganta e eu não tinha mais medo, eu poderia morrer agora.  
Soltei um suspiro desesperado e ela largou meu pescoço, esfregando cuidadosamente as mãos em minhas costas enquanto eu me deixava afundar nas peles. Meus ouvidos zumbiam assim como meu corpo e minha vagina soltava uns espasmos que me faziam querer gemer novamente. Minha loira empurrava os quadris lentamente para dentro e para fora, aumentando os arrepios que eu sentia. Não segurei mais os pequenos gemidos que dei. Tão logo eu relaxei completamente ela saiu de mim e tirou o falo, jogando do lado da minha cabeça. Era de couro mesmo, uma obra prima de alguma artesã solitária.  
Enquanto ela chegava mais perto pude ver que haviam algumas tranças em seu cabelo, e que sendo as pontas quase prateadas, apenas raízes eram de um loiro escuro e sujo. Me distrai com esse pensamento e quando vi, duas coxas musculosas estavam uma de cada lado da minha cabeça. Com um comando que não entendi ela esperou com aquela carne rosa e pulsante bem em cima do meu rosto. Depois de tudo o que passei não me julguei mal por salivar em frente à aqueles pelos loiros e surpreendentemente aparados. Passei minhas mãos por suas pernas e a puxei para mim gentilmente e dei uma primeira lambida em toda a extensão dela. Ela soltou um gemido profundo. Seus clitóris era inchado e proeminente, mas não de um jeito estranho. Era até bonitinho. Resolvi então pôr em prática tudo o que havia aprendido anteriormente e comecei a passar minha língua por toda a umidade. O gosto era um pouco como o meu, mas tinha algo de diferente, não ruim, só diferente. Quando já havia explorado todas as partes disponíveis me concentrei naquele feixe de nervos, mamando nele suavemente deixando minha língua mole passar sobre ele vez ou outra.  
A loira jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gemer. Incrível como até o gemido dela era agressivo. Suas mãos seguravam minha cabeça com firmeza e acariciavam meus cabelos. Desenrolei um de meus braços de suas pernas e passei meus dedos pela sua entrada. Enfiei dois deles com a firmeza que imaginei que gostaria. Seu corpo sofreu um espasmo e meu rosto foi mais pressionado a seu centro. Mordi a ponta do clitóris e passei minha língua nele, massageando-o como ela fizera comigo mais cedo. A tensão aumentava até que um rugido baixo saiu da garganta dela e ela gozou em minha boca e queixo.  
Ficamos ali paradas, ouvindo as respirações pesadas uma da outra por um tempo que não sei precisar até que ela saiu de cima de mim e limpou meu rosto e nossas partes íntimas com um pano úmido. Muito cuidadosa para uma selvagem.  
Quando ela deitou, me aconcheguei em seu peito e pus meu braço sobre seu tórax, assim como ela me puxou mais para perto dela. Sua voz me acordou quando estava quase me rendendo ao sono dizendo algo.  
\- Boa noite. – respondi sorrindo.


	4. Chapter 4 - Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que percebi que comecei o primeiro capitulo na terceira pessoa e do segundo em diante fui para a primeira pessoa... Me perdoem... Mas foi obra do destino, achei bem melhor assim.

Na manhã seguinte acordei sozinha e nua. Meus peitos à mostra e uma pele de urso me cobrindo da cintura para baixo. Olhei para os lados e constatei que não havia mais ninguém ali. Em cima da mesa havia um prato vazio e um cheio de carne e frutas. Enrolei-me na pele do urso e caminhei até lá, me sentando na cadeira. Apesar de nunca ter muito apreço pela carne, muito menos pelo processo que a levou até minha mesa, sentei-me e comi vorazmente tudo. Nossa, nunca tinha feito tanto exercício assim. Meus músculos ardiam um pouco. Definitivamente havia uma ardência entre minhas pernas.  
Estranhamente me senti vingada por passar minha vida subjugada a meu marido, com sexo ruim e sendo traída com todas as servas de casa. Apesar do meu orgulho estar tão ferido por ser uma escrava quanto era por ser corna, eu tive uma noite muito boa para o que imaginei a princípio, e o todo poderoso Duque de Castlebrier está morto. Mas eu também poderia estar se fizesse um movimento errado... Suspirei em derrota. O que fizemos ontem a noite não foi amor, mas ela não me matou, ou me jogou para fora do quarto... Nem ao menos me bateu de verdade mesmo quando perdi o controle. Levei um pedaço de maçã à boca e mastiguei lentamente. Ela parece ser um tipo de chefe por aqui, será que teria que cumprir tarefas hoje?  
A porta se abre e eu levo um susto segurando a pele com força contra meu peito. Animei-me um pouco ao pensar que fosse minha selvagem, mas era um menino rosado com olhos azuis. Veio buscar os pratos. Olhou pra mim e deve ter notado o susto em minha face.  
\- Oi.  
Oh céus! Ele fala minha língua! Mal podia acreditar!  
\- Oi! Você fala a minha língua! Isso é ótimo! Quem é você? Imagino que tenha vindo da Bretanha como eu. E que lugar é esse? Me lembro de viajar muito tempo em um navio muito sujo para chegar aqui! – sem perceber, eu levantara da cadeira e começara a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto - Acredita que esses bárbaros nos transformaram em escravos? Um absurdo! Nunca tive que servir a ninguém em toda a minha vida! Bem, servi meu marido, mas foi o único! O único...  
-Eii! – chamou com um movimento de mão – Não fala com ninguém a tempos, não é? Nossa, mulher, que fôlego você tem. – levou uma das mãos ao peito num gesto afetado. –Sim, somos escravos, e isso é um absurdo, blá, blá, blá... Agora aceite, pois estamos na Germânia, ou algo assim. Não sairemos daqui, e ninguém vem nos buscar. Se vierem, matam. E querida, por mais que você diga que não está acostumada a servir, parece ter servido esta senhora aqui muito bem essa noite, a julgar por suas vestes...  
Olhei para baixo e lembrei que vestia apenas as peles que me cobriam. O rubor cobriu meu rosto e olhei para baixo com vergonha. Fui tão fácil! Mas eu não tinha tido escolha... Tinha?  
\- Ora, não se envergonhe! Eu mesmo já me deitei com um desses que chamam de vikings, e por mais grosseirões que sejam, aproveitei bastante, assim como você parece ter aproveitado. Meu nome é Kurt. – fez um gesto galante com mão.  
Observei-o por uns instantes. Parecia ser confiável e educado. Será que eu poderia confiar nele? Quem mais havia me sobrado?  
Praticamente me joguei de volta a mesa para lhe confidenciar meus sentimentos.  
\- Eu... E-Eu não sei como vim parar aqui, nem porquê, e agora estou presa com essa gente que sequer fala minha língua, com medo e frio o tempo todo, e então veio essa mulher loira e me tomou como quis, e eu gostei tanto... tanto que não sei o que fazer, se me sinto suja e culpada, e jamais verei minha família novamente... e sou obrigada a lavar e cozinhar... – As lágrimas começaram a brotar de meus olhos e eu parecia mais e mais desesperada, até que não me contive e o abracei, molhando seu casaco.  
\- Acalme-se, tudo bem? Eles não nos matam se fazermos o que mandam. Mas você está certa por talvez nunca mais ver sua família... de que parte da Bretanha é você?  
Respirei fundo e disse:  
\- Sou de Castlebrier. Era esposa do Duque. – Seu rosto se iluminou. Eu me sentia mais refeita e afastei um pouco dele, deixando-o respirar.  
\- Aiii! Uma duquesa! Não é à toa que se recusa a servir... – deu uma risada leve e continuou – Preciso ir, nós, meros mortais, temos que continuar com o trabalho. Aproveite, sua mestra parece ter lhe dado um dia de folga. – terminou com uma piscada e saiu pela porta.  
Minha mestra...  
Procurei o que vestir. Não sabia quem mais poderia aparecer e não queria que me vissem seminua novamente. Achei uma grande camisa de lã crua e vesti. Havia brasas na lareira e reacendi o fogo. A luz entrava suavemente pela janela e ao olhar por ela vi minha loira... Minha loira? Devo estar louca. De qualquer forma, ela estava entre homens, vestida com peles e couro, o que a deixava ainda maior em mais bruta do que antes, e estavam todos no que parecia uma disputa de quem era mais hábil com uma espada.  
Ela lutava com um homem a sua frente, e enquanto lhe desferia um golpe, um segundo se aproximava por trás com uma espada em punho. Prendi minha respiração quando ele ergueu a espada acima de sua cabeça pronto para acertá-la! Com exímia habilidade, ela chutou o homem atrás de si enquanto aparava o golpe do primeiro com sua própria espada. Estava suada apesar do frio, sua respiração era ofegante e eu poderia ver os músculos de seus braços retesados, prontos para qualquer golpe.  
Depois de mais algumas sessões dessa brincadeira entre eles, apareceu um homem que possuía quase o dobro de seu tamanho. Ele cuspiu no chão e tinha um sorriso de escárnio emoldurado por cabelos vermelhos. Apesar de ver aquela mulher derrubar homem após homem no chão, me senti nervosa por ela. Esse parecia ter raiva, ao contrário dos outros, que riam e se divertiam.  
Ao longe o líder deles observava, sentado com um copo na mão. Seus olhos se concentravam na luta a sua frente.  
O homem gigante desferiu o primeiro golpe, e a viking desviou com facilidade. Suas espadas batiam uma contra a outra muito mais rápido do que eu podia acompanhar, e logo vi minha loira no chão. Meu coração foi a boca! Não!  
O ruivo riu e levantou sua espada na direção de seu rosto e meu coração finalmente parou. Tive a impressão de que o tempo havia parado, e quando o homem parecia ter absoluta certeza de sua vitória, a loira virou seu corpo para trás e chutou com toda a sua força as bolas dele. Urrando de dor, ele caiu no chão se encolhendo. Os outros homens gritavam e festejavam. Humilhado, o ruivo se levantou e tentou atravessá-la com a espada. Sei que eu não deveria ficar feliz com o fim de uma vida, mas senti uma pontada de calma e felicidade quando sangrando ele tombou com a lâmina cravada em seu peito. Após lutar por ar ele cuspiu o sangue vermelho e morreu.  
Após alguns segundos de silêncio a gritaria voltara com força total, e batiam no ombro da mulher a congratulando. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Por um lado sua vida estava em perigo, mas ela acabara de matar um dos seus sem remorso... O líder atrás deles sorriu e apertou o punho dela como que para felicitá-la por ganhar o que poderia se tratar de um torneio.  
Ela ainda estava tensa, eu podia ver por seus músculos e seu rosto. Seus dentes estavam apertados pela mandíbula e as veias de seu pescoço estavam saltadas.  
Perdi a noção do tempo e quando dei por mim, ela estava se aproximando da construção novamente. Dei um pulo em meus calcanhares e de súbito não soube o que fazer, onde ficar ou onde me esconder. Eu ainda tinha na mente a visão do sangue escorrendo em plena praça. E se ela ficasse com raiva de mim e resolvesse me fazer o mesmo?  
A porta abriu e fez um estrondo e fechando-a com a mesma força, a mulher me viu ali, encolhida contra a parede, totalmente indefesa e quase nua. Como que voando ela veio até mim e segurou quase gentilmente meu pescoço, levantando meu queixo me beijou. Nossas respirações se cruzavam enquanto nossos lábios se moviam e ela me guiava com paixão. Abri a boca a fim de me abrir mais para ela e entendendo o recado sua língua invadiu a minha e me senti derreter contra a parede e o corpo que me pressionava. Uma de suas mãos ainda apertava sutilmente meu pescoço enquanto a outra subia em direção a meus seios. Sua mão calejada agora estava sob a camisa, e o toque dos seus dedos deixava um rastro de fogo em minha pele. Eu precisava de ar, então tirei minha boca da dela, e ela desceu beijando meus ombros, à mostra pelo tamanho da camisa. Ela parecia em um frenesi louco, querendo provar o tanto de minha pele quanto podia.  
Suas mãos me pegaram pela cintura e me levantaram sem aviso e passei minhas pernas por sua cintura, ficando imprensada entre ela e a parede. Definitivamente tinha algo dentro de suas calças. Seria o falo da noite passada? Teria ela planejado esse encontro pós luta? A camisa já havia saído do meu corpo e eu podia sentir meus mamilos roçarem no couro curtido de sua armadura. Os gemidos enchiam a sala e apesar de te uma cama perfeitamente confortável atrás de nós, a urgência tomava à frente. Em outra demonstração desnecessária mas ainda assim muito sexy de força ela me sustentou com uma mão enquanto com a outra abria suas calças, deixando-as cair no chão. Meus pés passavam por sua bunda quente e redonda e eu desejei ter mais braços para alcançar ali.  
Olhando entre nós duas pude ver o falo preso a ela, e estando eu já nua contra a parede ela me meteu um dedo quente para se certificar de que eu estava molhada. Claro que eu estava. Mais que molhada, eu estava inundada. Pós então o dedo na boca e chupou o que tinha meu de lá num zumbido de aprovação. Com uma mão então segurou o falo em posição enquanto ia me abaixando lentamente nele. Eu nem consigo descrever o que foi aquilo entrando em mim pouco a pouco. Eu soltei um gemido longo e rouco, e apesar daquele pau me esticar até quase o limite, meu corpo amolecia no colo dela. Ficamos segundos paradas apenas olhando uma para a outra, até que cansada da brincadeira, minha loira começou os movimentos para dentro e para fora de mim. Gemíamos juntas e nosso calor somado ao calor da lareira faziam nossos corpos suarem juntos. A cada metida dentro o falo batia em algo dentro de mim que me deixava louca. Sentia meu ápice chegar cada vez mais perto e eu rebolava em seu colo tanto quando a parede atrás de mim me permitia.  
Perto do fim, ela retirou-se de mim e me virou de costas, sem nem ao menos me dar tempo para protestar e já me entrava de novo por trás. Eu tinha que ficar bem nas pontas dos pés para poder compensar nossas alturas e ela parece ter tido que se agachar um pouco. Mas valeu a pena, pois agora ela batia em lugares ainda mais deliciosos... Sua boca me chupava as costas e o pescoço, e sua mão direita me apertava a cintura, e eu sentia suas unhas em minha carne. Sua outra mão fez o impensável: foi ao encontro de uma das minhas que estavam espalmadas na parede e entrelaçou nossos dedos enquanto eu ouvia sua respiração ofegante diretamente em meu ouvido. Eu nem tentei resistir ao sentimento que me tomou, fechei meus olhos e deixei todo o som que queria fazer sair. Foi quase um grito, mas no calor do momento nem prestei a atenção. Ela pareceu gozar atrás de mim estremecendo e colou seu corpo no meu, me cobrindo com ele. No tempo que ficamos ali paradas ela mordiscou minha orelha e disse uma única palavra.  
\- Quinn.


End file.
